<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「非典型92」徒劳 by Mlletrois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570591">「非典型92」徒劳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois'>Mlletrois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>%非典型92第二弹</p><p>Palms reflecting in his eyes like an endless summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「非典型92」徒劳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>任豪夸他的眼睛好看，说棕榈树映在他眼中，像一场无尽的夏日。</p><p> </p><p>这句赞赏听来大约有那么几分真心，听者自然要回以成色满分的笑容。这是他应该具备的职业素养，即便，他还没能从上一波情潮带来的颤抖中纾缓过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们是在Bora Bora岛的一个聚会上遇见的。</p><p> </p><p>绿松石般的水色，距水上屋越近越渐变成透明。每天，太阳升起时，会有人划着独木舟唱着歌从海上送来早餐。</p><p> </p><p>南太平洋的景色固然美，呆了近一个暑期也快看腻了。夏天即将过去，何洛洛的皮肤也晒成了健康的麦色，不再是曾经拍戏时小心呵护的白。</p><p> </p><p>新上岛的游人刚玩滑翔伞回来。</p><p> </p><p>一行人里有个年轻人，在盛夏的烈日下白到发光，刺痛了他忘带墨镜的眼。忽然有那么一刻，他厌倦起了过去这段时间以来自己的所作所为，于是在聚会开始前，严正警告了介绍他来岛上的朋友务必对关于他的一切保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开场不多时，那人便径自走来，拿起酒杯与他的碰了一下，自然坐在身侧。</p><p>“嗨，我是不是在哪见过你？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看过我演的剧嘛？”何洛洛侧过头，回应了搭讪。他的确是个演员，故而他知道自己什么角度看过去最好看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，他就一边被后入一边被迫看全身镜里他们交缠的躯体，像是上好的羊脂白玉拥了带了沁色的糖玉。</p><p>单论两人的肤色，倒似乎错置了上下的位置。这般的景象令他莫名想笑出来。一张口，无法控制的津液却成串落到了地板上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不记得整晚是否休息过，可直到早餐已放在外面露台，都还没有结束。</p><p> </p><p>强硬渡过来的酒液咽不下去，随顶弄一点点溢出嘴角，流在他无力地向后仰起的颈上，再滑至不知是泪水还是汗水打湿的床单。</p><p> </p><p>红、蓝、黄的天空，和Tequila Sunrise，新的一天就在这样的氛围里开始了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>演员是何洛洛说得出口的身份，而他说不出口的身份是伴游。</p><p> </p><p>至于为什么在Bora Bora，是因为这里与国内隔着十几个小时的航程，不必太担心风言风语传的到处都是。再加上一层原因，就是度假的人里年轻客人的概率更大，会让他好受一些。</p><p> </p><p>他受够了那些和他父亲年纪相仿的男人，受够了用那些男人的钱去为他父亲还债。</p><p> </p><p>他也受够了在发出呜咽和哭声的时候连对方的头发都抓不住，受够了可悲地发现自己依旧是个动物，快乐的身体和悲伤的大脑没什么关联。</p><p> </p><p>直到今天，那个阈值达到了，他彻底再受不下去。所以他用尽了全部所学，竭力扮演一个完美的、让人时刻想上他的情人。</p><p> </p><p>两周结束，他同任豪一道回去，以恋人的身份。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>每还一笔债务，法院就会给何洛洛发一条信息。这么攒下来，短信对话框里也有几十条了，可依旧不够。</p><p> </p><p>可笑的是他的父亲一蹶不振了，母亲却还能在亲戚前很轻快地说靠他还钱。</p><p> </p><p>一次飞巴厘岛的前夜，他正忙于收拾行李里的那些刑具，就听见她跟舅舅视频的声音传来：“都靠他嘛！他在演艺圈，来钱来得快。”</p><p> </p><p>来得快也是对圈里金字塔上层的那些人，和他这种十八线糊咖没什么关系。</p><p>何洛洛从不相信自己能瞒得这样好，但是他们愿意这么认为就这么认为好了，反正自己也不指望从他们那里得到什么感谢。</p><p> </p><p>第二天赶早班飞机。出门前，他回望了一眼这套几年前才换过的别墅。水晶吊灯悬于头顶，衬得大厅更大、更空。</p><p> </p><p>别墅在他名下，出事前几天才过户给他的。不知道为什么时，他还感动过。</p><p> </p><p>他轻笑了一下，头也不回地推着行李箱走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从资金链断裂，他的父母就上了失信人员名单。好在他还没有，还可以乘坐交通工具，有了开拓“市场”的机会，想来也不知是该哭还是该笑。</p><p> </p><p>回想起来，其实这个暑期还算好的。最苦的应该是父亲被捕的时日，他花光了拍戏攒下的所有积蓄，打点了全部能攀得上的关系，才把他从狱中捞出来。之后，就是一笔笔地还债。</p><p> </p><p>债务不在他身上，可是有能力去还的人只有他了。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛从没这么窘迫过，这么捉襟见肘过。从他有记忆起，他就没过过没有钱的日子。</p><p> </p><p>九十年代是造富的时代。他的父亲去了深圳淘金，没过几年就富贵还乡，在开发区拿地建楼，那时他才上幼儿园。到他上了小学，随着城市扩张，连班里同学都知道地标的几座高楼都是他们家的了。</p><p> </p><p>然而来得快的东西，去得也快。何洛洛只能庆幸出事的时候他好歹读完了电影学院，没在学校里被人踩低过，也能出来接戏赚钱。</p><p> </p><p>拍戏这个行当，已经比绝大多数职业好还债得多了。只是，还有更好还债的，只要你心里过得去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与任豪在一起后，何洛洛不想从他那里要钱，不然这和曾经又有什么两样。</p><p>他本打算重新开始接戏，却很快发现自己不能再跟刚毕业时那样，还能挑一挑喜欢的剧本。不过消失了不到一年，层出不穷的新人便让他的人气不复从前。现在只有一些粗制滥造的剧本愿意找他了，给的还是与还债数目相比微乎其微的报酬。</p><p> </p><p>这样的日子甚至还不如做伴游。演自己不喜欢的东西和与自己不喜欢的人睡，他分不清哪一种情况更讨厌一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>他是很想同何洛洛在一起的。口头上，任豪不会说什么喜欢、想念这种话，可他会想到很久的以后。</p><p> </p><p>每次看到何洛洛望过来的眼神，他都会着迷于其中。</p><p> </p><p>连说出的话也让他觉得很是有些可爱在里面。</p><p> </p><p>比如躺在自己怀里的时候，何洛洛说，最早以为他是会被包养的那种人，才混在那个度假圣地。因为彼时见到他，他的衣服、手表都不是什么高级货色。</p><p> </p><p>听了这话，任豪不免带上笑，拿了放在枕旁的流苏作弄他的敏感区域。</p><p> </p><p>也许几年前的自己，对这些行头还有追求，还会和朋友攀比，经过那样一场变故后，就都没有了。除非特定场合要求如何如何，他才会留意。平日里，只要住的地方舒适到极致就好，给外人看的没必要那么面面俱到。</p><p> </p><p>那场变故带来的影响还在他左手臂的内侧留有伤痕。何洛洛应该发现过，但他没有问。就像自己也没有问过，为什么他作为一个演员会待在Bora Bora那么久，久到肤色都深了几个度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>任豪知道他家里的事，尽管何洛洛从未提起过。何家比他们家发家的早，然而风水轮流转，眼下形势完全反了过来。也许由于他们家不全在做地产，更多是给特殊功能的地产建设做整体解决方案，总体并没受大环境的太大波及，反而还在扩张。</p><p> </p><p>这样的背景下，他的父亲一直想要他回去接手。如此强烈的意志渗透进了他全部的生活，让他总是难以做自己想要做的决定，也很难感到自己还活着。</p><p>他也不知道一天天他在做什么。</p><p> </p><p>至于包养那件事，何洛洛的猜测不全错。在他不听家里的话换了专业时，所有的卡被冻结了。单靠当时的男友养着以及自己打工和接写文书的活，根本维持不下去在国外的开销，任豪不想服软，找人包养过自己一段时间，家里至今都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>那几个月实在太过痛苦，痛苦到他会在无人发现的深夜里拿磨钝的刀片划手臂内侧，摸到血珠一颗颗地沁出才感到快意。最后，他还是和家里妥协了，但男友再回不来。</p><p> </p><p>留下的后遗症里，除了肌体上消退不了的伤痕，还有不能接受睡时陷入完全的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>第一次何洛洛关掉夜灯时，任豪没控制住自己，钳住他的下巴将他甩到地毯上。重重的一声传来，该是磕到了边柜。灯复又打开，看到他惊惧的神色和鬓角的血迹，才想起来不停地道歉。</p><p> </p><p>他反复说只要别再完全关灯就好，何洛洛还是花了很长时间才相信他。</p><p> </p><p>那之后他倒是没再让他那样惧怕了。只是，他们之间还会有一些超出正常范围的东西。</p><p> </p><p>那些鞭子的痛感、锁链的束缚、眼罩的幽闭，可能只有把这些施予在别人身上，才会令他感到，原来他还可以支配别人，他还在鲜活地活着。</p><p> </p><p>含下金属光泽的柱体后，只有白色绒球还露在身体外面，连粉色甲片都被夹子夹住的人，还顾得上分析他这样的情趣因何发生。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛说是因为总有人想驯服他，他才会想要驯服别人。</p><p> </p><p>这样的话听到就听到了，任豪不愿去深思，只会想为什么他还可以分心。</p><p> </p><p>于是他把他细瘦的腕用领带绑在一起，为他带上灰色的眼罩，取下兔尾，换了自己埋进仍在开阖的烂熟入口，再欣赏他配合的挣扎与哭叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>何洛洛总讲自己是专业的，是浙江省第二名考进的表演系，所以能把一个臣服者的角色演的很好。可不确定是否由于先入为主的印象，在他看来，他的一切，他的迷茫、呜咽、耸动，表情、声音、动作，都像是在表演。</p><p> </p><p>这样的卖力和刻意的投入，不像是臣服，倒像是反过来的征服了。</p><p> </p><p>再配上他提起他们的未来，那之后何洛洛不经意间让自己看到的法院信息、传票，种种都令他怜爱起来。</p><p> </p><p>他摘下有了洇湿痕迹的眼罩，揽了仍在痉挛的躯体入怀。</p><p> </p><p>又一次，他想起很久的以后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>两家的婚事商议得十分顺利。</p><p> </p><p>从一开始何洛洛就没想过要从任豪这里获得什么，他也知道，如果他想得到什么，他们俩就不会在一起。</p><p> </p><p>很多事情，任豪作不得数。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，我也最多能演个什么男四男五，说不定再往后都是群演了，没必要还继续扎在圈里。”他清楚，只要表态不再拍戏，他们就会接受自己。</p><p> </p><p>看到对方父母的表情，就知已然放心。一个破落户的独子，懂规矩又没脾气，自然没有被拒绝的道理。</p><p> </p><p>至于他的父母，只需负责在婚礼上从容地敬酒就好了。</p><p> </p><p>破落是破落了，体面和教养还在，就足够。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“回头把房子卖掉吧，你也不在家了。”典礼的前一天，他的父亲这么说，好像留下房子都只是为了他一样。</p><p> </p><p>“我给你们换套小的。”</p><p> </p><p>他尽力了。那之后的事，与他无关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>任豪想做个闲人，到头来，是他实现了任豪的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>而任豪并没有同曾经的他一样，找到想做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>炽热的八月结束前，他眼中无尽的夏日，只因倒映着棕榈树罢了，若是映着此刻窗外的霜雪，就不然了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>贴罢春联，又是新的一年。</p><p> </p><p>但关起门来，收起言笑晏晏，他从未有这样一刻，感到所有的一切，都是徒劳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>all in vain</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—End—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>